


Predophile

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Remmy gets a little too thirsty.





	Predophile

Remmy felt comfortable with Avo. They'd been going to the gym every other day for the last few weeks, they conversed daily, they even went out to eat at times. He felt like he could talk to her about a certain subject he was, himself, battling internally with.

Outside her door, he stood, ready to knock, but hesitated. It was silly, really. Avo was comfortable enough with the subject to bring it up, and even joke about it-

He knocked, a swift rapping on her door.

After a few seconds, he could hear her footsteps, and then the door opened. Avo, hand on hip, in her gray v-neck waist-length shirt, greeted him with an almost impassive smile, "What can I do for you, cottonswab?" His lands clasped together, and he looked around nervously before spilling, "I think I'm a predophile,"

She poked her head out the door, and looked down the hallway, then gave a quick glance behind him, "Right now? In the hallways? Alright-"

Before he could respond, she already undid his shorts, and was pulling them down. Why he decided to go commando that day, he didn't know, but he tried to back away, bleating; he tripped and fell to the hallway floor.

She didn't waste any time, getting down on her knees, and pulling his shorts to his knees. Dragging himself backwards to the wall to get away, he hit it with a soft thud, and opened his mouth to speak, "Wait- I didn't mean that!" but she wouldn't be denied.

She looked into his eyes as she grasped his soft, flaccid cock with one paw, and held him against the wall with the other. Pressing her nose against its tip, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and started to rub it against the side of her face.

Remmy was too scared to speak, and the claws pressing against his chest kept him from running. Avo brought her muzzle down to his sack, and dragged her tongue from the base, up, under the shaft, and flicked her tongue at the tip.

Just then, the downstairs entrance to the apartment building opened, and he could hear the voices of Ozzy and Charlie.

Alright, Remmy was terrified- but Avo didn't seem unsettled at the turn of events. Her muzzle went back down, his cock resting against her head, and she buried her nose in his balls, taking in another deep breath. She shuddered, and let out a soft moan, muffled by his sack. Licks and small nips peppered his balls, as her paw gradually squeezed up his cock.

The TV downstairs turned on, and the sounds of the couch creaking travelled up the stairs.

Then, again, her tongue travelled from his balls to the tip of his cock, where she then wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking at it with a predatory hunger. Remmy's hips instinctively thrust into her mouth, and he covered his mouth to keep from groaning out loud. Without a moment to spare, she took his entire length, burying her face in his trimmed, wooly groin, and swiftly pulled back.

Then, her eyes met his again, and he swore he could see a grin around his meat. He was doing all he could to keep his breathing quiet, and to keep his mouth shut. But with Avo, she was practically silent- her breathing was still, she didn't gasp or choke when she took his entire length- it was as if she'd been doing stuff like this, stuff in public, her entire life.

And again, swiftly, she bottomed out on him, and pulled back just as fast. Over and over, he felt his clock guided past her warm lips, along her dextrous tongue, and down her hot throat, and a moment later the cool air against his wet flesh, and his hips would thrust, with an occasional choked groan or gasp.

Just as he felt himself ready to blow, and as he braced against the wall, she pulled back, and off of his cock with barely an audible pop. His stared at her, dumbfounded, her face barely an inch from his swaying, throbbing, wet length. He could feel the once-approaching climax dull, and a few seconds later, she gave the tip of his cock a quick lick.

Smiling at him between his cock, she whispered, "I said that I'd go down on you- and I did," and with that, she hiked up his shorts, slapping his wet cock against his stomach. Tucking his shirt over his throbbing mast, she pulled him up, dusted him off, and turned to her open apartment door. "Have a good evening, stud," were her last words, and she left him with a sway in her hips, and closed the door behind her.

He stood there, still dumbfounded, feeling his cock throb angrily, as precum started to stain through his Meles Meles shirt.

A few seconds later, he heard Charlie's voice call out from downstairs, something that in his state, he couldn't make out, followed by soft creaks up the stairs.

Then, hastily, as quiet as he could manage, he made his way back to his apartment, only to find Charlie standing at his door, ready to knock. She must have heard his footsteps, as she turned her head to look at him.

The rough, drunken make-out session lastnight flooded back into his mind, and he felt his cock throb against his stomach- immediately thankful for wearing a baggy shirt to hide that reaction. Her nose twitched, and for the briefest moment, before he turned her head away, he thought he saw gloom on her features. Backing away from him and his apartment, she motioned with a paw for him to go in.

Before he reached the door, she spoke, not looking at him directly, "I would have words with you, Remmy,"

As he opened the door, and letting her in, he noticed her nose twitch as she passed him.

Maybe if they got this over with quickly, he could rub one out in the shower-

But then he noticed the sway of her tail, and her hips, and the thought of burying himself balls deep in Charlie's ass entered his mind. Closing the door behind them, she turned to face him, "Lastnight, we were both drunk, and may have said and done things we normally wouldn't do, things we may regret-"

His voice cut her off, "I don't regret what we did lastnight, Charlie,"

She stood there, mouth closed, in what he believed to be stunned silence. He stepped forward, and she leaned the tiniest fraction back, "W-while that may be the case for you, I, personally, feel I overstepped-"

Again, he cut her off, "You didn't," and he stepped forward again. She tried to step back, but the couch was in the way. He could feel the heat from her body, and being so close, he could feel her body press against his cock as it throbbed.

Her paws came up to try to push him away, but groped at his still-hard member beneath his shirt, and a look of shock overcame her.

She tried to back away further, but the couch tripped her, and she fell over its arm with a soft thud, with Remmy stepping in beside her.

Her shirt was hiked up, and her pants just slightly tugged down from her fall back, and Remmy followed suite.

Peeling off his shirt, his still-erect cock fell against Charlie's face, her mouth fell open as she tried to form words. As she sucked in a breath, he thought she was offering herself, and he thrust his cock into her mouth. Charlie gagged, and choked, and tried to brace her paws against him, but could find no stable purchase against him. Shifting her onto her back, he positioned his hips above her face, and slowly pulled back.

The moment the tip of his cock was the only thing in her mouth, she gasped, and he pushed forward again; the sounds of her gagging becoming louder, more desperate. But the only thing that mattered to him, at that moment, was release.

Then, as looked over her slim, exposed waist, he had the idea to reciprocate. Pulling her pants and panties further down her legs, he continued thrusting into her mouth. As soon as he tugged them down, her kicking legs threw them off, and pressed his against her bare mound, driving his tongue between her wet folds, burying it into her depths. Pulling his mouth back, he wrapped his lips around her pearl, and while giving it a strong suck, he lashed it with his tongue.

As his cock left her throat, she pulled his dick from her mouth, and started gasping for air, moaning in some tempo with his tongue lashing, "S-st-" but a well-directed thrust hit its mark, and his cock was once again in the warm confines of her maw.

Her body convulsed, and he could feel her try to gasp for air between his thrusts. Burying his tongue back into her folds, he could feel himself ready to cum, and so he pulled himself out of her. Pulling back, he released her clit from his lips with a wet pop, and started stroking himself over her gasping, quivvering body.

Closing his eyes, he let out a groan, and felt himself release.

Glistening ropes of verile ram seed streaked across her legs, stomach, and chest. A few more made it to her paws and between her legs, and just a little more gave her a pearl necklace as the rest streamed down his length.

After glazing her, he shifted his hips, pushed her head back against the cusion, and pushed his cock past her lips. She coughed, and weezed when his seed went down the wrong tube, but she kept swallowing. After the last surge of cum left him, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and sat down beside her gasping, strewn body.

Pulling his cock from Charlie's mouth, she didn't cry, or groan, or speak. She just layed there, and breathed.

He just sat there, and took in his work; the rush of endorphins muddling with a grimm dread he felt for his actions.

He felt, almost, numb.

Looking down at her, he knew he should feel guilt at his actions, but the feeling itself was distant. A hoof rested on her arm, in an attempt to try and comfort her. She latched onto it, and held it to her chest, still blindly staring forward.

Some time later, he was holding her in his arms, as she rested her head against his chest, neither having spoken a word. She fell asleep first, and him soon after.

It was early in the following morning when he awoke, on his couch, to the visage of Charlie. Streaks down her face where tears had trailed, and streaks down her lips, chin, and neck where his cum had-

Bloodshot eyes, and a stoic, emotionless face, staring at him, waiting for him to wake. Her voice was hoarse and shaky, but soft, "You were my first, you know," His eyes and chest felt heavy, and he felt a lump in his throat as he opened his mouth to speak.

But her eyes, unwavering, almost unstaring, held his own, as she continued, "And you hurt me," Both of their eyes closed tight, and her body shook with a sob, as he reached forward to hold her. Burying his face in her neck, he was unable to say anything.

He felt numb.

She had no more tears, and just held on to him. Pushing herself away, his grasp crumbled easily, she spoke, "I can never forgive you, Remmy," And he nodded, his eyes squeezing shut.

She placed a paw on his cheek, and continued, "But I will give you the chance to make it up to me, for life," And he nodded again as he focused on her.

Leaning into him, her warms wrapped around his back and chest, and she gave him a weak hug. Holding onto her, he pressed his lips to her head, and spoke hoarsely, "I'll never hurt you again, I promise."


End file.
